New Girl
by annasophia.x
Summary: Neji and TenTen sets up Sasuke and Sakura. what will happen! Read it. R&R pleasee,.


**Uhmm. yea. it's 1:20 am. .cant sleep. bored as hell. so yeaa. im writing this.. R&R**

it happened after school, I have a couple of friends now that its been a month at school, I was a new girl. I met a girl who is also japanese. Her name is TenTen, hyperactive, loves weapons and also loves Neji, one of the most popular boys at school, who is best friends with sasuke. They're all Japanese. Anyway like i said i met him afterschool. here's the story. Me and TenTen were walking on the side of the school building, that's where we wait for our school buses. for some reason our bus always comes late. I like that. TenTen was dragging me to her friend Neji. seriously is it really that important that she had to rush and drag me along with her like there's no tomorrow?!

"Hey, Neji-kun!" she said her eyes were bright and her voice was happy.

"Hn." That was his usual answer, his voice was also cold.

"Sakura, this is Neji. Neji-kun, this is Sakura" TenTen said, her voice still excited .I wonder if she had chocolate this morning? I was standing there bored to death.

"Hi." I finally greeted, trying to keep my tone happy and excited like her. but it didnt work. I was not in the mood for this.

"She just got here 7 months ago and she's also Japanese!"

"Hi Sakura." Neji greeted.

TenTen tilting her head staring somebody behind Neji, who seemed to have dark onyx eyes, dark dark dark dark blue hair, its almost black, and asked,"who's the guy?"

Neji randomly screamed, "SASUKE LIKES THE ASIAN GIRL!!" smirking evilly while staring at the dude

"WHAT?!" we both said in unison, eyes widened. Not liking what's going on. and TenTen who was too smirking at us like it was planned.

"whoaa! you can't be serious?!" I asked my voice was surprised, my eyes still widened.

Then their bus came, leaving me there wide eyed, while TenTen and Neji hugged and whispered something to each other, "mission accomplished. second mission get them together." which I heard.

xo0ox

A couple of weeks later it was raining it was raining outside pretty hard, '_greaatt. so fucking greaat.'_ I thought. I was really pissed, everybody in the classroom could tell.

"Sakura, are you okay?!" the raven haired boy asked, I blushed.

"Oh.. uhh. Yea. I- I'm fine." I answered, hiding a deep blush painted on my face.

_'oh man. why am i blushing?!'_

**_'its because youu like himm!!'_**

_' who exactly are you?!'_

**_' im ur innerself stupid. im the one who tells u what you really feel.'_**

_'tss.get lost.'_

**_'youre still blushing mad. admit it that you like him.'_**

_'i don't like him.'_

_**'yes you do.'**_

_'no i dont'_

**_'okaayy. but if u dont why are you writing. "Sasuke is mine. not yours. mine. get it? got it? good!! now back off bitch!" on your paper?'_**

_'oh snap! what the hell?! fine i like him so what?!'_

after i finally snapped out of my daydream, i looked around if somebody saw what i wrote on my paper. (she was writing randomly and she was spacing out. people would probably stare at you if you do that. back to the story) Technically, they did even Sasuke who is now smirking at me, It was hard to hide my blush when i wore my hair on a pony tail. Until a raid haired girl came up to me and grabbed the paper I was writing at. Karin. Gah! I hate this bitch.

"what is this?!" she rudely asked. I glared at her.

"It's none of your business bitch!" I snatched the paper and stormed out the room. everybody's eyes were on me. who cares? the bell's going to ring soon anyways.

"WERE NOT DONE YET YOU LITTLE SLUT!!" She yelled.

xo0ox

I went to my locker and shoved my books in my book bag and ran out of the building. when i got outside, the bell finally rang. My green sweatshirt and my jeans were wet and so does my book bag. _'great' _I thought. Everybody rushed to their buses. I saw Sasuke walking towards me holding an Umbrella.

"I'm sorry about 2 weeks ago." He said. I looked up at him, he was staring into my eyes. my heart began beating fast like it was going to jump out of my chest.

He waited for my reply. "It's okay." then I started to walk away, but he caught my arm, my eyes widened.

"that's not what I meant." He pulled my closer to him, until we were only inches apart. I could hear his fan girls screaming, cursing and crying behind us. I blushed. I stared at him in shock, of course I knew that he liked me, but I just couldn't help this feeling, its new to me. no one ever really dared to ask me out before. its probably because of my anger issues.

"N-N-Nani?" I tried not to stutter, but the hottest guy in school being this close to me was just something unusual.

"Neji told you that I was obsessing over you.." He is now staring into my eyes, I blushed even more, I looked away but he held my chin and faced me to him, which made me blush even more. "I love you. since the day I saw you, the feeling its different, you're different. I mean most girls would scream and giggle whenever I get near them, or touch them.. but you don't."

"Ookayy..?"

"I'm serious, Sakura" He hugged me and kissed me on the lips getting everybody's attention to us, did I mention they even took pictures? "do you believe me now?"

I was speechless for a while and then nodded.

"I love you Sasuke-kun" He smirked at the sffix, knowing that it's only used in Japan.

"I love you too Sakura-hime" I smiled and kissed him again.

**It's stupid. i hate it. i was just bored. but i would love reviews.. ;p**


End file.
